


Breaking Point

by Xenikka



Series: Breaking Point [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenikka/pseuds/Xenikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba wants Yami, but Yami is in a relationship with Yugi. Eventually Kaiba's jealousy is sure to cause some kind of confrontation, but he never anticipated the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi), Flareshipping (Yami x Yugi x Kaiba).  
> Warning: Rated M for graphic lemons and kink/BDSM themes (again). Contains one very brief non-con-ish fantasy  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

* * *

 

It had been just over a year since Yugi had dueled his identical twin in a musty ancient tomb in Egypt. A year since the man who had suddenly materialized had fought that duel to end in a tie, and had since been strutting around as though he were a perfectly normal human being and not some deranged impossibility. Mostly I just tried not to think about it. He had insisted on being called Yami, rather than go by the name he'd apparently gone to such lengths to retrieve. I guess he had finally understood that chasing the past wasn't as important as building a future. I was glad that through our duels I'd apparently managed to knock a bit of sense into that thick skull of his, although I wish I'd been able to do more.

Because after mysteriously springing to life, his very first action had been to dive into the arms of his apparent sibling, whereupon they locked lips vigorously, which left almost everyone else staring around, awkwardly not really knowing where to look. The exceptions were myself and Anzu. We had both watched the pair intently, our mouths open in shock, unable to look away from the horrifying but mesmerizing sight of the man we were apparently both obsessed with, making out with... hmm... who exactly? I hadn't been entirely sure how I felt about Yugi's other personality. I had usually ignored him in favor of his more interesting half, but I suppose I didn't actively dislike him the way I disliked some of his hangers-on. I knew I owed him for saving Mokuba, after all. So, was that it? I owed him, and I thought he was uninteresting but basically ok. What the hell was it about Yugi that would make _him_ be so desperately keen to suck his face off? And they had really been going at it. I started to be afraid they would begin ripping each other's clothes off right there, but then they had broken away and gasped for air.

Mine and Anzu's expressions had diverged, I realized. I had begun to stare at them with an intrigued fascination. I was hurt and extremely angry, yes, but somehow it was curbed just enough by a combination of shock, sheer curiosity, and a strange growing desire to just keep watching them. Anzu, on the other hand, looked as though her brain was melting. The horror was plainest on her face, mixed in with utter confusion as she struggled to make any sense of what she was seeing or feeling.

The two of them had apologized to us afterwards, of course. Well, they had apologized to Anzu, but there had also been enough pleading glances in my direction that I knew they were apologizing to me too. It had been fine by me, I had told myself at the time. I didn't need him anyway. Them. Any of it. I had marched away and vowed to put it all behind me.

Only it hadn't worked out like that. They were _both_ desperate to be friends with me, for some insane reason. I just couldn't shake them off, especially since Mokuba was firmly on their side and continually gave them excuses to be in my house, and sometimes with the rest of their idiot friends too. Eventually, they had all worn me down, and I finally had to admit that I enjoyed hanging out with Yami. Sometimes. All right, most of the time. And maybe Yugi too I guess.

So anyway, by now they were my best friends. I couldn't deny it, there was simply no one I would rather spend time with but them and Mokuba. I was even finding their friends more tolerable. I guess it helped a little that I had paid for Anzu to fuck off to America to chase her stupid dreams, now that she couldn't have her favorite imaginary lover.

Actually, I almost envied her because she got to make the clean break that I didn't get to make. She got to start fresh. I got to sit here and listen to the noises of the two of them kissing on the couch in the next room, because they wouldn't fuck off and do that in one of the other 37 rooms of the damn mansion, oh no, they had to do it as close to me as possible, for some reason. And I had to put up with it because if I had complained, Mokuba would have turned those big sad eyes on me, and he'd say "I hoped you could all be friends, Nii-sama," and Yugi would do the same, and Yami would get that disappointed look and go all pouty and huffy, and I would give in. I always knew this sort of bullshit was what you got for having friends.

So I got to listen to them kiss, and watch them make eyes at each other, and pretend that I wasn't regularly retreating to my room to furiously masturbate to the image of them exploring each other's mouths, running their hands over each other's bodies, pulling off each other's clothes while I secretly watched from the hallway... and then I would burst in and pull Yugi off of Yami. I'd be the one to fuck Yami, slamming into him harshly while he moaned, while Yugi begged me to stop. Or sometimes I would picture tying Yugi up, and then forcing Yami to touch him while I fucked Yami, forcing both of them to submit to me. I was Seto Kaiba, how dare they not give me what I want?

I sighed as my indulgent nostalgia trip turned into another inappropriate fantasy, and I shifted around uncomfortably in the seat of the limo as I tried to hide my erection from the objects of that very fantasy. I glanced across at them to make sure they hadn't noticed, but of course they were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't. Fuck, it was all getting ridiculous now, I was starting to wonder how much longer I could seriously torture myself by having the one thing I wanted, the one thing all my money and power couldn't buy me, taunting me by eye-fucking his mirror image right there in front of me, Jesus, did they ever fucking stop?

Just then, the limo slowed to a halt. For a moment there was no sound except for the rain drumming heavily on the roof of the car, then the intercom beeped. Oh God, what now? "Yes?" I snapped.

"Kaiba-sama, I am sorry to have to report that the road ahead is blocked. There seems to have been an avalanche, it is completely impassable." I leaned forward and rested my head on my hand, pinching the bridge of my nose. I wasn't in the mood to deal with any more shit today. "Should we return the way we came, Kaiba-sama?"

Ugh. "No," I ordered. "Call for the helicopter, get them to come here and pick us up, and take us the rest of the way. I refuse to miss Mokuba's birthday celebration."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama." I shut the intercom off.

"Fuck, I can't believe this shit," I swore. "Trapped here with the two of you for God-knows how long. Just fucking brilliant." Luckily they were both so used to me hurling casual insults at them that they would entirely ignore them, which just meant I got to enjoy doing it more.

"Hey," Yami protested. "Blame Mokuba if you want to blame anyone, he's the one who wanted to have his birthday party off at some ridiculous wilderness retreat, and he was the one who suggested you give us a lift, since all three of us couldn't get out there until today."

"Mmm," Yugi added, "And what is up with that anyway? I would have thought he would want to go to Kaiba Land, or at least somewhere with a lot of games."

"Hn," I answered. "He said he wanted a change from the things he does all the time. Personally I think it's all to impress that girl at school. She loves nature and cute widdle animals and shit like that. He's invited her and a few of their classmates too." I sighed. "It sounds utterly dreadful. I may have to talk to you two assholes the whole time." They grinned their annoying identical grins at me. "And if that wasn't enough, I'm trapped with you both for even longer now that we can't go anywhere."

To my surprise, Yami responded to the insult for once. "Why Kaiba, I'm hurt. It almost sounds like you don't _like_ us or something." He shifted forwards on his seat, and I was on the verge of pretending not to notice when Yugi pinched his ass as he did so, but suddenly I simply snapped. Usually I ruthlessly tried to suppress all my reactions to their relationship, but having just spent quite a while musing on the jealous torment that had consumed me for the last year, my emotions were all stirred up and were churning uncomfortably within me. Suddenly I had to _say_ something, and damn the consequences.

"You know what, sometimes I _don't_ like you. Either of you. Especially when you do things like _that_ in front of me." I snapped, gesturing angrily towards Yugi's offending hand.

"Oh?" said Yami, in an infuriating faux-innocent way. "You _don't_ like it when we do things like this?" They both began fondling each other's backsides, and I growled, but Yami continued in a low, seductive tone, "I thought you enjoyed it quite a lot."

I stared incredulously at him. " _What?!_ " I hissed, "You thought I _liked_ watching you grope each other right in front of me?"

Yugi leaned forward too then, and said in a matter of fact voice, "Well Kaiba, you have to admit you do seem to hang out in the room and watch us a lot while we do things like that." I gaped at him, speechless for a moment. Yugi grinned happily and continued, "And all those times when you lurk in dark doorways and watch us when you think we can't see you..."

Shit.

Yami added, "And the times like right now when we make eyes at each other and it gives you an erection..."

Shit! I flinched away from them both, but Yugi's hand was suddenly stroking my knee. "We don't mind, Kaiba-kun," he said, in an almost unnaturally reassuring tone of voice. My head snapped back involuntarily to stare at him. Yugi got up off his seat entirely and knelt down on the wide floor of the limo, stroking my leg with both hands now. I was somehow still frozen in place, stunned, for once with absolutely no plan on how to react. The situation got even more incredible when Yami slid up onto the seat next to me, started unbuttoning my shirt, and then kissed me passionately.

But at least I did know how to react to _that_. My arms unfroze, and I grabbed him by his ridiculous hair and battled with his tongue, exploring his mouth thoroughly when he gave in. He moaned in response, and his fingers faltered on the buttons for a moment. He kissed me back enthusiastically, and I finished the rest of the buttons myself. I twitched as Yugi's hand drifted far enough up my leg to register as a priority situation. His fingers crept up inches away from the bulge in my pants, and I wrested my mouth away from Yami's to gasp, "What _is_ this? Why are you both..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say, looking from one to the other of them helplessly.

"This is because we both want you, Kaiba," said Yugi, seriously. I looked up at Yami for confirmation, and he gazed back levelly, agreeing "Yes. But only if you want _both_ of us in return," he stressed. I glanced between them again. Did I want both of them? Mostly I had always fantasized about Yami, Yugi had been... an accessory at best. Was this really a good idea? I didn't want to drive Yami away by potentially treating Yugi poorly. But these two clearly came as a package deal, and if I said no I would be throwing away the thing I wanted most.

"I want both of you," I said earnestly, looking into both their eyes in turn, willing them to believe me, and for them to not suspect that the true meaning behind my words was- 'I'll try'.

Yugi smiled widely, but Yami's expression was more serious. "Good," he said. "That's why you're going to prove it."

I nodded, I could do this. "I will." I said. "How would you like me to do that?" Time, and my new found friendships had taught me when to just give in gracefully, especially to Yami. And especially when giving in would get me other things I wanted.

Yami retreated to the far side of the limo, settling back and stretching his arms out across the back of the seats. Yugi knelt up taller in front of me. "Take off aibou's shirt," came Yami's instruction. I complied, undoing the buttons and exposing his slim chest. I brushed my fingers over a nipple as I pushed the shirt off him, and Yugi gasped and quivered slightly. "Good," Yami commented, so I did it again, enjoying the reaction as Yugi's breath hitched a second time. "Aibou, you do the same," Yami ordered, and I realized Yugi hadn't moved at all until instructed to. But suddenly he was tugging my shirt off enthusiastically, then glancing around for instructions. "Lick his nipples," was Yami's next suggestion, and Yugi immediately obeyed, licking one of my nipples thoroughly, then taking the other one into his mouth and sucking. I moaned, my hand coming up into his hair and holding him in place.

Amused, I commented to Yami, "You've got him trained well, by the looks of things."

Yami's sly smirk was a thing of beauty. "Oh yes, I definitely do," he replied smugly. "Aibou here is just always _so_ desperate to be fucked senseless, and he's learned that doing exactly what I say is by far the best way to achieve that. Aibou, stop." Yugi pulled away from my nipple and froze in place a few inches away. Yami continued darkly, "You'll learn that too, Kaiba."

I laughed unconcernedly. "Yugi sounds like he was easy to tame. You'll find me more of a challenge," I warned. I certainly wasn't worried about _that_ putting him off. Sure enough, he responded "Glad to hear it, Kaiba. But don't worry, I'll be sure to break you in slowly."

I snorted. Break me in, indeed. "So, what's your plan for tonight then?" I asked. I rubbed my aching cock through my pants, and Yugi's eyes flicked down to follow the motion, his tongue flicking out against his lips briefly. I smirked at the reaction. Perhaps Yugi really was as slutty as Yami described after all.

"Aibou, come here." Yami commanded imperiously. Yugi went instantly, draping himself over Yami and whispering "Yes, mou hitori no boku." Yami stroked his cheek adoringly, and they kissed slowly and tenderly for absolutely fucking ages, while I arched up into my own hand, so turned on but so frustrated. Yugi slid a hand into Yami's shirt now, without permission, but Yami did nothing to stop him, and in fact began to return the favor, removing the rest of Yugi's clothing quickly and efficiently.

I muttered "Yes, come _on_ " and Yami looked over and arched an eyebrow at me.

"You want to participate more, Kaiba?" he asked.

"Yes, dammit," I snapped back, realizing just as I said it that of course I could have been participating at any time, rather than letting Yami hypnotize me into obeying him, or whatever was going on here. I moved towards them, but Yami was already rummaging in his pocket, bringing out a small tube of lube. I rolled my eyes, I was not in the least bit surprised that he kept some on him at all times. He held the tube out to me, and I took it with a slight frown. "Who am I using it on?"

Yami grinned. "Put it on your own fingers, Kaiba, and then prepare aibou so I can fuck him."

Yugi moaned passionately, and murmured " _Thankyou_ , mou hitori no boku." He began tugging the rest of his clothes off, and I decided to allow Yami to have his way at least a while longer. I poured some of the lube onto my fingers, and watched for a moment as Yugi knelt between Yami's legs. They started kissing again, and Yami was teasing Yugi's nipples thoroughly, alternating between gentle touches and harsh pinches. Yugi was apparently having the time of his life, judging by the way he was gasping and moaning wantonly into Yami's mouth. I was beginning to think that perhaps it _had_ been unfair of me to dismiss him as an accessory, as his pleas and whimpers were turning me on more than a little. I realized I wanted to hear what sound he made when I pushed my finger into him, so I did just that. I was well rewarded, as Yugi wrenched his mouth away from Yami's and gasped "Aaahh! _Kaiba_ -kun!" He trailed off into a whimper and buried his head in Yami's chest as I pushed in deeper.

I looked up from the sight of my finger disappearing into Yugi's body to find Yami also watching intently over Yugi's shoulder. Then Yugi twisted round as well, both of them craning over to see the place where my finger was buried inside him, then looking up simultaneously into my eyes, their equal excitement plain to see. I was so turned on by the sight of the two almost-identical men, one gazing at me with a submissive and pleading expression, and the other looking so dominating and demanding. I bit my lip to stifle my own reaction, and pushed another finger into Yugi as a distraction. He keened and closed his eyes, dropping his head back down to Yami's chest. Yami leaned over and began lavishing harsh attention on Yugi's neck and shoulders, biting and sucking vigorously, drawing more delicious groans and whimpers from Yugi's lips.

Eventually I had had enough. It was all very enjoyable, but I was impatient for more. I pulled my fingers out of Yugi, and grabbed his hips. I told Yami, "He's all yours," and Yugi moaned again. Yami turned Yugi around, and encouraged Yugi to climb on top of him, facing me. Yugi positioned himself, then made eye contact with me, silently mouthing the word 'Kaiba-kun' as he sank down, impaling himself on Yami's cock. Yami's eyes had shut tight as Yugi had began lowering himself, but once he was fully sheathed, his crimson eyes flicked open to lock on mine as well. My hand opened my zipper of its own accord, I couldn't drag my eyes away from the pair of them. I began to touch myself as my gaze flicked between red eyes and purple, and then down to where Yami was doing the same to Yugi. I was hypnotized by them, transfixed. It took me a moment to notice when they paused, and Yami pushed Yugi forward, somehow managing to arrange them both into a position where he could stay inside of Yugi, and also place Yugi's mouth within reach of my dick.

I didn't hesitate to seize the opportunity, and grabbed Yugi by a chunk of red-tipped hair. He gasped, and I saw tears come into his wide eyes. I let go quickly, but Yugi nuzzled his head back into my hand, and Yami prompted, "Don't worry, he likes that sort of thing, don't you, aibou?" He delivered a hard slap to Yugi's ass that had Yugi moaning wantonly again, so I grabbed the chunk of hair again, and jerked his head roughly towards my cock. He eagerly opened his mouth and took me in, quickly providing an intense suction and a solid rhythm. I gasped as his tongue ran over all my most sensitive spots. Yami grinned dirtily at me. "Good, isn't he?" he asked. I nodded, unable to form words because of the intense pleasure shooting through me. I thrust up hard and Yugi choked a little, but quickly resumed his former pace, flicking his tongue over the head of my cock in an utterly fantastic way.

I relaxed back into the exquisite sensations, watching in stunned amazement that this was really happening, as I watched Yugi swallow my cock greedily while Yami plundered his ass, occasionally looking up to exchange wordless glances of pleasure with me. I realized I no longer had the slightest concern about my capacity to include Yugi in our activities, in fact I was definitely looking forward to exploring all the intriguing possibilities that having sex with two partners - these two partners - at once could offer.

I was starting to be overcome by the intensity of it all, and I threw back my head and moaned ecstatically. Yami started talking in a low voice, and I let the words wash over and sink into me and drive me even crazier with lust.

"We can do this all the time now, Kaiba. All the things we've always wanted. I can't wait to watch you fucking aibou. Would you like to tie him up first? He likes that. Would you like that, Kaiba? To tie aibou up and fuck him while I watched?"

"Yes!" I gasped truthfully, tightening my grip on Yugi's hair. "But I'm going to fuck you too, Yami. I _will_ have you," I insisted.

"Of course," Yami purred, "You'll have both of us, whenever you want." I moaned again at his words. It wasn't going to take much more to make me come. "But we will have you too, Kaiba, eventually. You _will_ serve me the same way aibou does."

"Never!" I gasped.

"Oh, I think you will," he growled, "Because just look at you. You've been following my orders all night already, without even thinking about it. I've got my wonderful little cock sucking aibou driving you insane, and you're hanging on every single word I say. I'm going to tell you when to come, Kaiba, and you're going to do it when I say, you understand? You're going to come for us, _now_."

I came harder than I'd ever come in my entire life. I tried so hard not to, but something in me had already snapped and broken, and I couldn't stop myself from emitting a wordless sound of ecstasy, spasm after spasm rocking me with pleasure as I poured myself into Yugi's eager mouth. I opened my eyes just in time to see Yami close his, and he groaned "Kaiba! Aibou!" as he came at the sight of his victory over me. Yugi followed seconds later, my own cum still on his lips as he cried out in bliss.

It was all too much. I collapsed back into my seat, panting harshly. I reached over to fetch a drink to soothe my throat, and offered it to Yugi when he turned those big pleading eyes on me. We bathed in the afterglow silently for a minute or two before starting to reassemble our clothes.

"Why did you do it like this?" I asked them. "Why play this game of trying to taunt me with your relationship like you did? I was _tormented_ by the fact that I could watch you but could never have you!"

Yami actually laughed at me. "We were trying to entice you, you idiot!"

I stared at him and Yugi giggled, adding, "We got more and more blatant, and you would stare at us for ages, and get loads of erections, and it was so _obvious_ , but you still wouldn't do anything!"

"We were planning to try something at Mokuba's party this weekend, but I saw an opportunity and decided to take it," Yami concluded.

"You _assholes_ ," I told them. "Couldn't you have just talked to me like sane human beings?"

Yugi giggled again. "Where's the fun in that, Kaiba-kun?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. I pointed accusingly at Yugi, who was wearing his most innocent and cherubic face. "I've just figured you out," I mused out loud. " _You're_ the one with the most evil and kinky plans, not him, right?"

They both laughed. Yami agreed, "Yes, aibou here comes up with some of the most perverted ideas I've ever heard. I believe it's thanks to excessive porn consumption."

I snorted in amusement. "Well I can't wait to hear some more of them," I confessed. "Anyway, where's that damn helicopter, it should be here by now."

"It arrived about 5 minutes ago," said Yami, casually.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Didn't you hear it? Maybe you were... preoccupied," he suggested slyly.

I felt a sudden unusual flush of embarrassment that my staff had known exactly what was going on in here, and had waited patiently for me to finish. It was a very unexpected and alien feeling.

"Embarrassed, Kaiba?" asked Yugi, sweetly. "But surely you're used to your staff knowing this sort of thing, no?"

"I never really had anything sex-related for them to know about before," I admitted. "It's just a little weird."

"Is it weird just because you had sex?" asked Yugi, "Or is it weird because you had sex with your two attractive, identical best friends who both want to do incredibly kinky and twisted things with you?" How could he still look so angelic with words like that coming out of his mouth?

"Yeah, actually it's probably that second one," I grumbled. "I'm not exactly used to this."

"Well that's something we can definitely rectify," Yami murmured, as he leaned in to kiss me thoroughly. I pulled away for air, only to have my lips captured by Yugi's seconds later. I moaned in happiness, and switched between the two of them greedily, a hand on each of their heads, combing my fingers through their hair. Eventually I pulled away and told them both, "You know I'm going to punish you both for teasing me for so long, don't you?"

They grinned their adorable identical grins. "We've been looking forward to it."

 


End file.
